Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! FanFic!
by Maulana Fajar
Summary: Takanashi Rikka dan Togashi Yuuta yang kini dalam hubungan pacaran, sedang panas-panasnya. Harusnya sih begitu, tapi karena rasa malu dari keduanya, mereka tidak melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan status pacaran. Karena itu, kontrak mereka sebenarnya belum terlalu kuat dan juga semakin banyaknya cobaan dalam hubungan mereka. Dapatkah mereka mempertahankan hubungannya?
1. Chapter 1

"...ta..."

"..uta..."

"Yuuta..."

"Yuuta!", suara yang imut itu terdengar memanggil-mangil namaku, entah sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa dengan suara ini.

 _Eh, tunggu sebentar!_

"Hmmm, Rikka? Ada apa?"

 _Tumben sekali rikka bangun sepagi ini._

" _Jaou shingan_ butuh energi untuk bertempur!" Ujar rikka.

"Hmmmh, iya iya. Satu sarapan segera datang."

Lalu aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan pergi memasak makanan untuk rikka.

 **Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!** FanFic

 **Chapter 1** : Cinta...masa lalu.

 _Sudah satu tahun lebih berlalu, suasana ini, keadaan ini, kontrak yang kubuat dengan rikka musim gugur lalu._ _Walaupun orang-orang menganggapnya aneh karena kami tidak melakukan apa yang biasa disebut 'pacaran', tapi aku sudah senang dengan hanya melakukan rutinitas bersama._ _Lagipula kontrak yang mengikat kami bukan hanya kontrak biasa._

"Ini, sarapan. Telur setengah matang." Ujarku sambil meletakan piring berisi telur yang sudah matang di meja.

"Wahh, telur setengah kegelapan!" Sahut rikka.

"Jangan asal ubah namanya!, lagipula tumben kau bangun pagi, mau kemana?"

"Sophia mengajakku mencari jejak musuh." Jawab rikka sambil melahap makanannya.

"Shichimiya yah? Ya sudahlah."

"Ehm? Yuuta mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Ehh, yakin?"

"Iyaaa, lagipula kan ada shichimiya.."

"Hmm, tapi kan dengan adanya _Guerzoniansus_ kita akan lebih kuat melawan musuhnya!"

"Bukan itu! Kau sudah lupa kah? Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan dekat-dekat cewek selain rikka."

"Betul juga.."

"Akan menyakiti perasaanmu jika aku bersamanya, kan?"

"Betul sih, tapi..."

"Sudah, pergi saja bersamanya."

Lalu aku bangun dan melamun di balkon.

 _Memang betul jika aku dekat-dekat shichimiya, maka rikka akan tersakiti. Tapi jika aku berpegangan dengan rikka tangan didepannya akan menyakiti perasaan shichimiya. Dia menyukaiku, tapi aku memiliki rikka. Dan juga nibutani..._

"Apakah kau percaya bahwa dia benar baik-baik saja?"

 _Ahhh, Sungguh dilema._

"Yuuta! keadaan semakin memburuk, aku harus segera berangkat."

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

"Ah yuuta..", dia datang menghampiriku.

"Ada apa?"

 ** _Cup_**.

 _Rikka mengecup pipiku._

"Ittekimasu"

Aku langsung tersenyum, "itterasshai"

 _Tapi aku mencintai rikka..._

"Eh? Lalu apa yang salah? Oh, jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Shichimiya ya?!"

 _Karena bingung aku meminta nasihat pada nibutani, lagipula disaat seperti ini biasanya dia punya jalan keluar._

"Tidak! Hanya saja aku kasihan memikirkannya.."

"Dengar ya, kau kan sudah mempunyai rikka. Jangan pernah coba-coba deketin shichimiya lagi!" Ujar nibutani.

"Tidak akan lah, lalu hanya itu nasihat mori summer?"

"Jangan panggil aku mori summer!, lagipula kemana rikka? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi."

"Pergi bersama shichimiya."

"Begitu. Yah kalau kau memang merasa tidak enak pada shichimiya, bicaralah pada dia, tapi jangan sampai rikka tahu."

Setelah itu nibutani pulang, dan hari mulai menggelap.

"Rikka belum pulang.." pikirku sembari melamun di balkon.

Tiba-tiba ada tali yang menjulur dari kamar yang berada diatas kamarku.

 ** _Sreet, sreet, sreet._**

"Jadi kau kerumahnya shichimiya ya?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak benar! _Jaou shingan_ dan gadis penyihir mencari jejak musuh, tapi dikarenakan mahluk cahaya sudah menghilang, kami harus kembali ke markas!" Jelas rikka.

"Begitu ya. Kau lapar?"

"Saat kami kembali ke markas, aku sudah mengisi _mana_ kembali."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah. Pasti kau lelah."

"Yuuta?"

Tidak lama dari itu, rikka ketiduran.

 _Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang panjang baginya_.

"bicaralah pada dia, tapi jangan sampai rikka tahu."

 _Jangan sampai rikka tahu, ya?_

Aku menaiki tangga dan mengunjungi rumah shichimiya, rasanya canggung, setelah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan shichimiya, apa tanggapan orang tuanya ya?

 ** _Tok, tok, tok._**

Seseorang membuka pintu.

"Eh, _yuusha_? Rikka sudah pulang tadi." Ujar shichimiya.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih telah membawa rikka bermain bersama."

"Mihihihihihihi! Bukan masalah! Lagipula aku harus menyiapkan rikka untuk menjadi pelindung _yuusha_."

"Shichimiya.."

" _Yuusha_?"

"Ada yang...harus kubicarakan.."

Setelah itu aku masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu dia membuatkanku secangkir teh hangat.

"Ehh, begitu ya.."

"Iya. Karena begitu penting, mereka harus pergi. Dan aku harus sendirian untuk semalam."

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Mihihihihihi! _Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII_ tidak memiliki hal untuk ditakuti!"

"Hmm, terserah kau saja.."

"Oh ya, ada hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Ano, Shichimiya...pernah menyukaiku kan?" Tanyaku dengan gugup.

"E-eh?! A-apa itu?" Jawab shichimiya dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya kan?"

Shichimiya menghela nafas, "i-iya.."

"Hmm, benar ya. Maaf ya.."

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Yah, karena aku yang bodoh ini sering sekali ini tidak peka dengan keadaan."

" _Yuusha_ tidak bodoh. Aku yang bodoh, padahal yuusha sudah terikat kontrak dengan _jaou shingan_."

"Tidak, shichimiya.."

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, lagipula dengan cara ini aku bisa selamanya menjadi penyihir, jika suatu saat _jaou shingan_ kehilangan kekuatannya lagi, maka aku lah yang akan melindungi kalian."

"Begitu, aku senang mendengarnya."

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yuusha?"

"Dengar, wahai _Sophia Ring SP Saturn VII_! Dengan ini aku mempercayakanmu untuk melindungin kontrak antara _jaou shingan_ dan _dark flame master_! Karena itulah, aku percayakan nyawa ku padamu!"

"Dimengerti! Sebagai gadis penyihir yang setia, akan kulindungi kalian dengan segenap kekuatanku!"

"Karena sudah larut malam, aku pulang dulu yah!"

Aku berjalan kearah pintu namun shichimiya menahan tanganku.

" _Yuusha_.."

"Shichimiya?"

"Kumohon, sebentar saja...sebentar saja..."

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"Tutup matamu sebentar saja...kumohon, sebentar aja.."

 _Maafkan aku rikka, aku telah lengah._

 ** _Bersambung..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuuta..._

 _Yuuta..._

 _Yuuta..._

 _Dimana kau?_

 _Yang kuingat terakhir adalah yuuta menggendongku kekamar karena aku sudah mengantuk._

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ruang makan, ternyata tidur sebentar bisa membuatmu lapar lagi.

"Eh, kak takanashi. Bukannya kau sudah tidur?" Ujar kuzuha yang sedang memakai piyamanya.

"Tidurku diganggu oleh monster perut, tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

"Monster perut? Kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan ya..."

"Dimana yuuta?"

"Ah kakak sedang ke rumah kak satone. Oyasumi..."

 _Yuuta ke rumah Sophia? Apa yang mereka lakukan?!_

 _Jangan-jangan!_

 _Tidak mungkin!_

 _ **Glek.**_

Pintu terbuka dan muncul lah Yuuta dengan muka yang lesuh.

"Rikka? Kau masih bangun? Bukannya kau sudah tidur?" Ujar yuuta.

"Monster perut menggangguku, aku harus segera mengalahkannya." Jawabku.

"Ah kau lapar? Maaf ya, aku lelah sekali, tahan laparmu sampai besok. Tidur saja, nanti juga hilang rasa laparnya."

"Yuuta..."

 _Bukannya tadi pas aku baru pulang dia bugar? Kok sekarang lemas gitu?_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shichimiya?_

 **Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!** FanFic.

 **Chapter 2** : Jaou shingan...yang cemas.

"Dimana yuuta?" Tanya seorang wanita di depanku yang memiliki aura gelap ini.

"Ah dia tidak masuk" Jawabku.

"Eh? Dia sakit?"

 _Yah bisa dibilang begitu sih._

"Kau pergi saja kesekolah tanpaku, aku masih lelah..."

"Ah badanmu panas!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah! jangan sampai terlambat."

 _Tapi kenapa ya? Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Gadis iblis penyihir hingga kelelahan seperti itu..._

"Mori summer!"

"Jangan panggil aku mori summer!"

"Kita harus rapat."

 _Karena keadaan gawat, kami berkumpul di markas kami sepulang sekolah._

"Bohong!" Kaget nibutani.

"Tidak cukup dengan master, sekarang dia mau mendua dengan Gadis iblis penyihir?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Desu~" gumam dekomori.

"Tapi belum tentu kan? Lagipula kita belum tahu.." lanjut nibutani.

"Tapi, yuuta kelelahan setelah pulang dari rumah Sophia..." keluhku.

"Eh tunggu! Seorang cowok setelah dia pulang dari rumah cewek, lalu kelelahan?" Bingung nibutani.

 _ **Ehhhh?!**_

Nibutani dan dekomori kaget bersamaan.

"A-apaan itu?! Kenapa mukamu memerah?! Pasti kau mikir yang bukan-bukan!" Teriak Nibutani.

"Bukan desu! K-kau yang mikir begituan!" Balas dekomori.

"Maksud kalian mereka melakukan hal tidak sen-", ucapan Kak kumin terpotong.

"Diam!" Tegas nibutani sambil memukul kepalanya kak kumin.

"Sakiit mori summer..., padahal aku kakak kelasmu..."

"Daripada terus begini, kita tanya langsung saja!" Ucap nibutani.

 _Setelah itu, sepulang sekolah kami langsung menemui yuuta yang sedang terbaring di kamarnya._

"Yaampun sampe separah ini?" Keluh nibutani.

"Dark flame master terkena iblis api desu!" Lanjut dekomori.

"Bukan lah" Sahut yuuta.

"Kasihan ya, togashi.." ujar kak kumin.

"Tidak! Yuuta tidak pantas dikasihani!" Serobotku.

"Iya, betul itu!" Sambung nibutani.

"Setuju desu!" Lanjut dekomori.

"Apa apaan ini? Kalian tega ya?.." keluh yuuta.

"Kau lah yang tega, sampai hati kau menduakan rikka!" Jelas nibutani.

"Aku? Menduakannya? Kalian ini ngada-ngada aja!" Sahut yuuta.

"Yuuta sudah membuat kontrak dengan Sophia sedangkan kau masih memiliki kontrak dengan Jaou shingan!" Kesalku.

"Kalau begitu, putuskan saja kontrak dengan rikka, lalu kau bisa dengan bebas menjalin kontrak dengan shichimiya..."

 _ **Ptak!**_

Nibutani menjitak kepalanya kak kumin.

"Jangan asal ngomong!" Ujar nibutani dan dekomori bersamaan.

"Lagipula, kapan aku pernah membuat kontrak dengan shichimiya?" Tanya yuuta.

"Kemarin malam, di rumahnya sophia!" Jawabku.

"Wah, master bisa tahu kemana saja dark flame master pergi! Keren desu!" Ujar dekomori.

"Tentunya! Jaou shingan bisa mendeteksi apapun!" Sahutku.

"Kuzuha yang memberi tahu, kan? Lagipula aku tidak melakukan apapun di rumahnya..." ujar yuuta sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Lalu, kau hanya berdiam diri dirumahnya selama 2 jam?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, itu..."

"Togashi, akui saja lah. Lagipula kau sudah terpojok" Ujar nibutani.

 _Setelah itu, walaupun sudah berdebat panjang. Yuuta masih tidak mengakuinya, cara yuuta merahasiakannya justru membuatku sangat yakin kontraknya dengan sophia._

 _Lalu keesokan harinya, yuuta tidak masuk sekolah. Dia bilang badannya masih belum sehat, padahal panasnya sudah turun._

Lalu saat aku pulang sekolah, aku melamun di balkon, dan melihat yuuta dan sophia yang jalan berdua dengan membawa beberapa keranjang tas. Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

 _"Yuuta sudah tidak mau menjalani kontrak dengan ku lagi?"_

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebaiknya aku menelfonnya._

 _ **Nuuut, nuuut, nuuut, nuuut, nuuut.**_

"Iya?" Jawab pria di telefon.

"Ah togashi! Tindakanmu sudah keterlaluan!"

"Siapa?" Tanya yuuta.

"Ini aku! Nibutani!"

"Oh, begitu."

"Yang sudah kau lakukan itu keterlauan..."

"Apa nya?"

"Ya aku memang bilang untuk bicara dengan shichimiya, tapi bukan untuk selingkuh! Lagipula apa kau tidak memikirkan takanashi?"

"Apa apaan kau?"

"Kau yang apa apaan!"

"Dengar ya, nibutani. Jangan lkut campur dengan ini."

 _ **Tit.**_

Togashi memutuskan panggilannya.

Sialan, anak ini! Bagaimana mungkin dia begitu tega dengan rikka sampai begini, waktu itu dia bahkan pernah menempuh perjalan jauh demi takanashi. Kemana togashi yang dulu?

Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Apa yang membuat togashi hingga tega mendua kan takanashi?

* * *

 **Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!** Fanfic.

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Iblis...yang menangis.

* * *

"Kau yakin yang kau lakukan itu benar?" Tanyaku.

 _Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya togashi, aku datang ke rumahnya sebelum ke sekolah._

"Apa nya?" Sahut togashi.

"Membuat shichimiya bahagia bukan seperti ini caranya..."

"Lalu seperti apa caranya?"

"Ya tidak harus dengan menjalin hubungan dengan shichimiya!"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku mengerti! Tapi kau juga harus mengerti perasaan takanashi!"

"Ini kulakukan demi rikka."

"Demi takanashi apanya?!" Bentakku dengan keras sambil menjambak bajunya.

"Demi rikka! Rikka mau shichimiya bahagia bukan? Karena itu ini semua demi rikka! Rikka pasti akan mengerti na-"

 _ **Slap.**_

Aku menampar wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang menantang.

"Kak nibutani, rikka sudah menunggu di luar..." ujar kuzuha.

 _Aku bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya togashi._

"Kau ini memang dari dulu tidak peka, togasi. Bodoh" Sindirku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah itu, aku dan takanashi berangkat sekolah bersama. Kami tidak mengobrol apapun, namun dia kelihatan tidak bergairah hidup._

 _Saat sanae memulai adegan 'chuunibyou' pun, takanashi tidak menanggapinya._

 _Keadaannya seperti ini pernah kami lihat sebelumnya dan persis siapa yang membuatnya berubah._

 _Ya, togashi._

 _Satu tahun lalu, togashi memarahi atas sikap chuunibyou takanashi yang membuatnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Persis sejak saat itu, takanashi berubah menjadi orang yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya. Walaupun begitu, kami semua merasa perubahannya itu justru membuatnya hidupnya tak berarti._

"Bagaimana?" Tanya kumin.

"Tidak, dia malah tetap bersikeras tidak mengakuinya" Sahutku.

"Kalau begitu, memang benar?"

"Iya memang sudah pasti benar, tapi kenapa?"

"Kejenuhan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa, mereka paling jauh cuma cium pipi..."

 _Mana mungkin ya..., Oh! Atau jangan-jangan!_

"Jangan-jangan!" Lanjutku.

"Apa?" Bingungnya sambil bangun dari bantal tidurnya.

"Karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan takanashi, dia melakukannya dengan shichimiya?!"

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga! Togashi pulang dari rumah shichimiya dengan penuh kelelahan..._

 _Dia melakuannya dengan bergairah!_

 _Eits, kok jadi mikir begituan?!_

"Mori summer!" Ujar sanae yang datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Jangan panggil aku mori summer!"

 _Eh? Tumben ga pake "nise" di depannya!_

"Master! Master! Gawat!" Lanjut sanae.

 _Kami meninggalkan ruang klub dan langsung mendatangi kelasnya takanashi, lalu kami menghampiri mejanya._

"Yaampun, cuma tidur..." keluhku yang melihat takanashi yang sedang tidur dengan kepalanya di meja.

"Bukan itu! Lihat itu desu!" Ujar sanae.

.

.

.

 _Namun semua berbeda dari yang kupikirkan, darah yang menggenang di mejanya._

 _Kami membawanya ke UKS untuk diberi obat dan beristirahat. Hidungnya disumbat dengan beberapa tisu._

 _Sungguh aneh, salah satu penyebab mimisan adalah karena kecemasan, depresi, dan takut. Atau begitulah yang kubaca di artikel._

 _Mungkinkah sampai segitunya dia khawatir soal togashi? Dia takut kehilangan togashi?_

 _Tidak lama, takanashi sadar setelah sebelumnya berkali-kali mengigau menyebut-nyebut nama togashi._

"Yuuta?" Ujarnya.

"Togashi tak ada, dia tidak masuk lagi" Jawabku.

"Nibutani..."

"Apa?"

"Apa salahku? Mengapa yuuta begini?"

"Ini bukanlah salah mu, tapi salah togashi."

"Tidak, ini salahku."

 _Sampai segitunya dia sampai mengaku salah, padahal dia tidak bersalah._

"Baiklah, ini adalah kesalahanmu." Lanjutku.

"Nibutani pengkhianat!" Sahutnya.

"Yang mana yang benar?!"

"Tapi mengapa yuuta melanggar kontrak kami? waktu itu dia bilang 'takkan dekat-dekat dengan cewek selain rikka', tapi sekarang..."

"Yah, kita belum tahu pasti kan? Togashi kan belum menjawabnya."

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus membuatnya menjawab!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah itu aku dan takanashi ke rumah togashi, dekomori dan kumin sudah pulang duluan._

 _Tapi..._

"Tidak ada?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, tadi dia keluar bersama satone.." jawab kuzuha.

 _Karena melihat togashi tidak ada, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat aku dan takanashi membuka pintu terlihat togashi dan shichimiya yang sedang menuruni tangga._

"Ah, togasi!" Panggilku.

"Nibutani?" Ujar togashi.

"Kau ini! Ngapain kau bersama shichimiya sepanjang hari?!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak mengerti!"

"Yuuta, kau marah?" Ujar takanashi dengan suara yang terdengar sedih itu.

"Rikka...," togashi yang awalnya kelihatan serius langsung kelihatan kasihan dengan takanashi.

Lalu shichimiya memegang tangannya togashi, "Yuusha, ayo pergi."

 _Mereka berlari menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan takanashi yang menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Kali ini berbeda, bukan darah yang menetes._

 _Tapi air matanya rikka..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _...berjatuhan._

* * *

 ** _Bersambung..._**


End file.
